A Broken Soul
by hrhprincessrachel
Summary: "My name is Rosalie Hale, and last month I tried to kill myself." After all she's been through, Rosalie thinks that ending it all is the only way to leave everything behind for good. She doesn't think she'll ever find someone to save her from herself. Or will she?
1. Chapter 1

Happy March y'all! This is the first story from my old account that I've decided to move over. I had only posted one chapter back then but I've written so much more, and I actually really like it :) So here goes nothing. Wooo.

This story is Rosalie-centric, and it's a little dark at first. She has a dark past and I really wanted to dig into what effects that would have on her. It's all human, so she and Emmett aren't romantically involved; they're just adoptive siblings. Well, almost. She and Jasper are still foster kids but the Cullens are in the adoption process. Same with Jazz and Alice, they aren't dating or anything.

Just to make everything clear before I stop rambling: Emmett is 19, Edward is 18, Alice is 16, Rose and Jazz are 17. Okay, I'll stop talking now and get on with the story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"It's a peculiar feeling, depression. In fact, it's hardly a feeling: it's a numbness of the endorphins. Like nothing can make you happy. You're trapped inside of yourself."_

_-Anonymous_

The blonde was intriguing. Some of the girls in the chairs tried to take their eyes off of her, but always found themselves looking back at the unknown beauty. She had a pair of large sunglasses balancing on top of her head, her thick golden curls flowing down to her shoulders. She had yet to look up into the circle of teenage girls; she had been focusing on her fingernails for the five minutes she'd been sitting in the chair.

The sound of a scraping chair against the tile floor led some of the girls to exhale with relief; Marta had finally arrived. The empty space in the circle of chairs was filled as Marta placed her chair there and sat down.

For a moment, the group therapist was all smiles as she surveyed the girls around her. "Well. First of all, I hope you all are having a wonderful Thanksgiving break. Now, I'd like to introduce a new member to our group."

All heads instantly swerved towards the blonde, who was staring at her lap. She feigned a small smile and raised a hand slightly.

"Can you introduce yourself to the group, honey?" Marta asked the newcomer from across the circle.

The blonde sighed and looked up; she stared at the wall behind Marta so that she wouldn't have to make eye contact with any of these girls. "My name's Rosalie," she stated lightly, shifting in her seat.

Marta smiled kindly but did not seem satisfied. "Hello, Rosalie. Now, in our group, we believe that admitting to what you've done out loud is the first step to recovery. We all know the reason you are here, or else you wouldn't be in this group therapy session. Would you like to share?"

Rosalie tried to hold in her sudden anger but knew it was no use. She was never good at hiding her feelings. "_Admit_ to what I've _done_?" she repeated icily, disgust dripping from every word. "_Admit_? Like I'm some kind of criminal?"

Marta was taken aback but composed herself quickly. "Rosalie, I assure you, it isn't our intent to judge. All of these young ladies have gone through similar struggles, and learning to tell others what you've done is an important step towards going in the right direction, learning to trust again."

The blonde was breathing heavily through her nose, looking around the small room furiously. "And what if I'm not ready to trust anyone?" she asked bitterly. "Are you going to kick me out?"

Marta tilted her head, trying to find the right words. "I'd ask you to wait until you were ready to put your trust in the group for you to return."

Rosalie stood up, running her hand through her flawless golden locks and then slapping her hands at her sides. "Fine," she hissed at the group leader. "My name's Rosalie Hale, and I tried to kill myself last month."

Rosalie didn't know what she was supposed to feel, but she definitely didn't feel better. She felt as if her chest was swelling up and she felt pressure behind her tear ducts. On instinct, the blonde shoved her large sunglasses back onto her face and walked quickly out of the room.

Once she was outside the Port Angeles psychiatric facility, Rosalie stopped walking and put her hand to her forehead. She began to slowly pace back and forth, well aware of the tears beginning to fall. She finally sat down on the sidewalk, her back leaning against the wall, her head buried in between her kneecaps.

"Rosalie," the teenager heard her name being called after several minutes. She looked up and saw Carlisle's black Mercedes on the street in front of her, Esme in the driver's seat. She did not have a surprised look on her face; it was more of an I-figured-this-would-happen expression.

The blonde wordlessly stood up and attempted to wipe away her tears in one quick swipe of her sleeve. She jogged over to her foster mother's car and slammed the passenger door shut.

Esme sighed as she pulled out of the parking lot. "You promised me you'd give it ten minutes, Rose. What happened?" she asked, pulling out of the parking lot. Rosalie stared out the window, refusing to look in the brunette woman's direction.

"This isn't fair," she finally said in a dark voice. "Why are you punishing me?"

Esme sighed, pulling onto the highway. "Rose, honey, we aren't trying to punish you. We're trying to help you. You're clearly having some issues right now that are beyond the point of me and Carlisle helping you by ourselves. We don't want this to happen again."

Rosalie slipped her sunglasses back on, staring out the window with a fixed pout on her face. She tried to focus on each of the dashed white lines dizzyingly disappearing behind the car; she was tired of feeling. She was tired of emotions. She wanted to be numb.

The teenager finally let out a sigh as her foster mother pulled into the long, winding driveway of the giant home of the Cullens. She and her twin brother Jasper had been with them for around three years now. The adoption process was taking a while, but it was going to be official within the year. Rosalie smirked, remembering that day one and a half years ago when Carlisle and Esme had sat at the table with her and Jasper. She remembered the overflowing feeling of belonging and joy when the Cullens announced that they wanted to adopt them.

Now, Rosalie rolled her eyes from behind her sunglasses. The feeling was long gone. She didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered to her. She had no idea why, but it was the truth.

Life didn't seem worth living anymore to Rosalie Hale.

Esme turned off the ignition, and Rosalie hopped out and slammed the door to avoid any conversation with Esme. In fact, she was hoping to get to her room before anyone else saw her, but that was a challenge in and of itself.

Upon opening the garage door, she was met with the four curious and expectant faces of her brothers and sister.

"How was the loony bin, Rose?' Emmett asked as she brushed past him, making a beeline for the stairs. She could picture his goofy smirk and wanted to turn around and punch him in the face.

"Rosalie, talk to me, what's wrong? You were gone for an awfully short amount of time, and so I was just wondering, because I thought it'd be longer. Was it a short session or was it a long session and you're just here for a break or was it—"

"Alice, shut _up_!" Rosalie turned around to face her sister. She immediately saw the hurt on Alice's face but didn't have it in her to apologize. It would be easier to die if everyone hated her, anyway.

"Let's leave Rosalie alone, guys," Edward said to the others. Rosalie was thankful there was at least one semi-normal sibling and that all of them weren't so annoying.

She glanced over at her fraternal twin brother. She knew that he was still upset with her about what she'd done. He was mad because he thought that if Rosalie was gone, the Cullens would see no point in adopting just him. Rosalie wanted to tell him that it _so_ wasn't true, that the Cullens probably liked him more than her, but she didn't.

Emmett and Alice continued to follow her up the stairs, pestering her to talk. "Rose, if it makes you feel any better, I don't think _you're_crazy. Those other people in your group therapy are probably jealous that you're so normal," Emmett tried to reason with her. The blonde stomped up the stairs faster.

"Rosalie, I need to know if you're okay. I can't let you be alone anymore without worrying you'll do something you're going to regret," Alice pleaded. Finally, Rosalie Hale couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't need you to _babysit_me, Alice, I'm _older_than you!" Rosalie snapped at her sister. She then looked from her two siblings on the stairs to the two still in the living room. "All of you need to cut it the fuck out. Stop walking on eggshells around me, stop trying to tell me how much I've hurt you, because guess what, it only makes me feel _worse_. Just leave me the fuck alone." And with that she ran up the rest of the stairs, nobody following her as she slammed her door shut.

Tears blurred her vision, but she didn't care. The seventeen year old stumbled towards her nightstand and yanked the drawer open, her heavy crying forcing her to gasp for breath. She slammed her hand on her clock radio and turned the volume all the way up. The blonde then dug under all of the loose receipts and chapstick and dried-out sharpies until she felt what she was searching for. Pulling down her expensive jeans to her knees, she sat on the bed and let out a pressing sob before placing the razor over the multiple white lines grazing her thigh.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it was so short; my first author's note was probably longer than the chapter. Oh well. This is just kind of an introduction, the next chapter is when we meet Jacob *insert swooning*. Review please? Love it, hate it so far? Please let me know! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2****  
**

_"Depression is nourished by a lifetime of ungrieved and unforgiven hurts."_

_-Penelope Sweet_

"Here you go. First day of school, you little high schoolers," Emmett teased as he stopped his Jeep Wrangler in front of Forks High School. Rosalie still hadn't talked to any of her siblings since her outburst the day before. She rolled her eyes and hopped out of the back seat of the ridiculously huge car.

"Have fun at community college," Edward said quietly, a sly grin strewn about his face. Emmett lunged for him and they started wrestling across the front seat of the car.

"Guys! Stop it, you're embarrassing me!" Alice whined, clacking across the concrete as fast as she could so she could get away from her brothers. She was wearing a pair of painful-looking black designer heels and a salmon-colored dress that took Rosalie at least three tries to zip all the way that morning. Alice was always fashionable; to her, the first day of tenth grade was equivalent to the first day of Fashion Week.

Rosalie, while not quite as over-the-top as Alice, usually made an effort to look cute and sophisticated; today, however, she was in leggings, a pair of Ugg boots, and a grey sweatshirt that was one size too big. Her long blonde hair was braided down the side and her side bangs were shoved behind her ear with a bobby pin. She was sinning in Alice's bible, but she didn't find herself particularly caring.

"Bella!" Rosalie heard Alice squeal. Emmett had just driven away and Edward was walking towards them.

Rosalie resisted the urge to curl her upper lip. She'd never been too fond of Edward's girlfriend; she was too wishy-washy. On more than one occasion Bella would run off to her Quileute mystery boy whenever she and Edward got into little arguments. Rosalie didn't understand how Edward could keep taking her back time after time after time.

After Alice explained her new wardrobe to Bella in detail, the brunette turned to Rosalie. She tried to exchange an awkward smile but the blonde's pursed-lipped expression was still as a rock. To her surprise, Bella reached out and hugged her.

"I heard. I'm always here if you need to talk, Rose," Bella said in that hushed voice of hers. Rosalie stood still, her arms stuck by her sides, until she caught Edward staring at her menacingly. The blonde seventeen year old managed to put a hand on Bella's back before she pulled away.

"I don't want your sympathy," Rosalie said under her breath, just loud enough so that Bella could hear. Then, without skipping a beat, she clutched her purse strap and made her way down the sidewalk to the front of the school.

She hated this. She hated when people felt sorry for her. They thought they were helping, but it just made her feel worse inside. She didn't deserve their sympathy, anyways. There were people out there with chronic illnesses that were bedridden against their will. No one needed to be sorry for a girl that tried to kill herself because of things that happened in the past.

"_Come on, Rosie, let's play a little game."_

The teenager immediately put her hands to her temples. She had to stop remembering. It was going to make her crazier than she already was.

Rosalie tried to focus on the ground beneath her. She tried to step on every crack. Step on a crack, break your mama's back. Rosalie tried to imagine her birth mother writhing in pain with every crack she stepped on; she tried to imagine her screaming on the grimy floor of some alley in the bad part of Rochester, New York. She tried to envision her mother dropping whatever drugs she was taking. She could hear the needle clatter to the ground and her mother writhe in pain right next to it from her breaking back.

The blonde smiled. She hoped that karma was doing its job and that her daydream was exactly what would happen to the woman she once called her mother.

"Please pick up your textbooks from the desk up front as you leave!" Mrs. Foster shouted over the ringing bell. Edward, who had been sitting next to Rosalie during the class, elbowed her lightly.

"Is Jazz taking this class, or is he down in trig?" he asked his sister as they stood up and packed up their things.

Rosalie shook her head. "Trig. He's not as good as math as I am."

"Not everyone's a number nerd like you are," Edward retorted, and she quickly punched him in the shoulder. Math came easily to her; that was why she was eligible to take pre-calculus with the seniors instead of trig with the rest of the juniors. She could do trig in her sleep, which was made very clear when she made a 95% on the trigonometry exemption test.

She and Edward grabbed their new textbooks and then headed out the door to the lunchroom. Rosalie was terrified on the inside, but as usual she showed no expression. Not a single worry line marred her flawless skin, but on the inside she was quivering in hopeless anticipation. Thanks to social media and blabbermouths, by the time she was home from the hospital on August 5th the whole school knew about her little fiasco. She hadn't seen any of them since.

Jasper met up with them just before they got to the lunchroom. He put a hand on his twin's shoulder; he could always tell what she was feeling, and so Rosalie was sure he could sense that underneath her cool and calm exterior was an anxious wreck.

She didn't know what she was expecting, but it sure wasn't Lauren Mallory.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow and tapped her foot. "Well, are you going to stand there all lunch period? Just give me a heads-up so I can step around you and not have to wait any longer."

Lauren shook her head slowly. Rosalie didn't know her personally, but she knew that Lauren was spiteful towards just about every girl in the school for no reason. She scoffed. "So now you're playing the nothing-happened card? Look, I came over here to tell you that your little attempt at attention was far out of line."

"Leave her alone," Alice said from behind Jasper. She stepped in between Rosalie and the petty girl. "You have no idea what she's going through."

"_She _has no idea how _retarded_ she is!" Lauren snapped. "It's not cute, Rosalie. There are people that are actually dying out there, people that would jump at the opportunity to have the option to live. But you decide to down an Advil bottle the second you don't get your little perfect girl way."

"Lauren, I really don't think all this is necessary," Jessica Stanley piped from behind. Lauren turned around to silence her crony. Jessica and Bella were friends; she was a little self centered, but otherwise she was an alright girl.

Lauren turned back around. Rosalie didn't know why she was taking this, but she couldn't move her feet. "You should be ashamed. How could someone be so _selfish_?" Lauren spat, acting flabbergasted. She walked away, but Rosalie still couldn't move.

Jessica ran up to the blonde. "I'm so sorry about that, Rosalie," she apologized. "Lauren can get...passionate at times."

Rosalie shook herself out of the self-loathing Lauren had just submersed her in. "Apparently."

"Come on. Let's go sit down." Jessica grabbed Rosalie's hand and led her toward their table on the cafeteria patio. Rosalie ate at the same table as Jessica, but they had never really talked. After Bella and Edward had started dating, Rosalie and her siblings had agreed to sit with Bella and her friends.

Rosalie sat down on the metal seat and shivered; it was cold outside, as usual. The subtle wind broke a few strands of her bangs free from the bobby pin, but the blonde was still in too much shock from the previous confrontation to fix them.

"Rose, you want some time to yourself, or are you okay?" Jasper asked her quietly, sitting next to her.

Rosalie shook her head. "It's okay. Really, Jazz. I'm fine."

The rest of the lunch period, Rosalie nodded her head at whatever Jessica chatted about with her, occasionally throwing in a few "oh"s and "I know, right"s. She felt like she was in a daze. She found it hard to believe that what just happened really happened.

Edward seemed uneasy all of the sudden. "What's wrong?" Alice asked him as he shifted in his seat for the fourth time that minute. Edward muttered something about going back to the rez and then silenced himself, rolling his eyes.

"Jake!" Bella shouted, and everyone watched as she ran over to the back parking lot. A tan guy on a motorcycle pulled off his helmet and shook his head a few times to realign his short, black hair. He smiled goofily and wrapped his muscular arms around Bella when she jumped up to hug him.

_Must be the Quileute_, Rosalie thought to herself, and instantly she was on edge, remembering that this was the reason she didn't like Bella in the first place.

Bella and the rez boy starting walking back towards the table, her face animated and excited as she talked to him. They finally reached the table and Bella sat back down in her seat. The rez boy stayed standing, and he and Edward seemed to be having a staredown.

Finally, Jessica cleared her throat obnoxiously and Bella looked up. "Oh! This is Jacob. He's my best friend," she said. Rosalie could see Jacob's goofy smirk turn into a grimace for a split second. Something told her that he wasn't too happy about being placed in the friend zone.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, second chapter already. I'm just super excited to get this story rolling :) Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Enjoy! This is a bit of a filler chapter, but it's still important! :) Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_"I had a dream my life would be so different from this hell I'm living... Now life has killed the dream I dreamed."_

_-Fantine, Les Miserables_

Once Emmett parked in the driveway of the large Cullen household, Alice sprang out of the car and skipped towards the open garage door. Edward and Emmett walked at a steady pace, joking around and shoving each other; Bella followed closely behind them. Jasper waited for his twin sister as she took her sweet time unbuckling and gathering her things.

"So, the bonfire tonight," he said, trying to make conversation. Jasper had always been awkward, but not being able to talk to his twin was a foreign concept to him. "It should be fun."

Rosalie cinched her eyebrows, confused. "Bonfire?"

Jasper nodded, raising an eyebrow at her. "Bella and Jessica and Edward were talking about it at lunch," he said slowly, trying to see if she would remember.

"Jazz, I was in such a daze at lunch, I can't remember anything," Rosalie said, throwing her hands up impatiently. The truth was, she had been studying Bella's Quileute friend and hadn't been paying attention to a single word that was said at the lunch table. He didn't talk much; he made a snide comment every once and a while, but they were usually under his breath and nobody payed attention to them.

Well, nobody but Rosalie.

Jasper shrugged as they entered the house. "Well, we're having a start of the school year bonfire tonight. Everyone's coming. It's going to be here, so you're going to have to show up whether you like it or not."

Rosalie stopped and shoved her brother into a wall. "You don't dictate what I can and cannot do, understand?"

"You can't hide in your room forever," Jasper shouted, which startled Rosalie. He'd never shouted at her before. "Come on, Rose, get social. It'll be fun."

"_Come with me, Rosie. It'll be fun."_

Rosalie screamed involuntarily at the voice that would be engraved into her brain forever. She could hear footsteps coming from the living room to the kitchen. Not wanting to cause a scene, she ran up the tall staircase to her room and slammed the door shut.

"_Don't make noise, Rosie. I'll go easy on you if you just stay quiet."_

Rosalie screamed again, trying to block out the dark memory. She was going to go insane. She had to cut. She had to. It was the only way to release the pain...

In her frenzy, Rosalie had forgotten to lock her bedroom door. She became aware of this fact when she heard the door creak open slowly. Rosalie was curled into a ball on the floor, her blonde hair splayed out on the carpet after her braid had fallen out. She didn't have to look up to see who it was; she knew by the slight dragging in her step that it was Bella. Rosalie did not object when her brother's girlfriend wrapped her arms around her and started rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her.

Rosalie knew that she would never admit it, but she was thankful for Bella's soothing touch and caring words that afternoon. Because before Bella came in, Rosalie was on her way to the three-quarters full bottle of sleeping pills hidden under her mattress, ready to finish what she had started the month before.

* * *

"You're wearing _that _to the bonfire?" Alice asked in pure horror when Rosalie came downstairs two hours later. Rosalie looked down at her tried-and-true yoga pants and her faded orange Salty Dog Café t-shirt she'd gotten when Carlisle took them to Myrtle Beach two years before. Her hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head. She looked back up at her peeved little sister and shrugged.

Alice, looking ready to hyperventilate, shook her head. "Oh, no, no, no, I don't think so. Come with me." Rosalie rolled her eyes and followed Alice back up the stairs, too exasperated to argue.

"This is a _party_, not a hoedown," Alice explained. She went to Rosalie's closet and looked at each of her dresses. She pulled out a Tiffany blue chevron sundress. "This is so cute. Why don't you ever wear it?"

Rosalie grabbed her left shoulder with her right hand. "Um, I have a thing about my shoulders showing, I guess."

Alice dismissed Rosalie's insecurity with a wave of her hand. "Totally normal. Ooh, I have a cardigan that would go _perfectly _with this. It's a win-win. Here, let me go get it."

Rosalie breathed a sigh of relief. People already thought she was a freak; they didn't need to see the pink and white lines all over her shoulder to add to their imaginations.

After Alice tugged Rosalie's hair into two presentable pigtail braids and put some concealer on her dark under-eye circles, the doorbell rang. Alice squealed and ran down the stairs; Rosalie looked out the window to see who it was. A silver Toyota pickup truck. It was Mike Newton's car, and she was guessing that the rest of Bella's group had tagged along with him. _Staying upstairs won't hurt_, she figured, and she sat down on her bed, exhausted from the day.

She was tired of emotions. She was tired of feeling and crying and being sad. She just wanted to be numb. Numb and unaware.

"_Rose," she heard a cracking feminine voice call down the musty hallway. Rosalie's eyes widened. She may have only been thirteen, but she knew when her mother had been using and when she hadn't. She reluctantly got up and opened the door, walking into the old apartment's living room._

_Her mother was sitting on the worn couch with a man that Rosalie had never seen before. He had a disheveled beard and cold, blue eyes. She caught his gaze, and she instantly felt uncomfortable._

"_This'll do," he said with a nod. He looked her up and down. Rosalie looked around the room, not sure of what was going on. "This'll do just fine," he said again._

"_What's up, Mom?" Rosalie asked nervously. "Where's Jasper?"_

_It took Rosalie's mother a few moments to respond. Her reaction time slowed whenever she used. "I sent him on some errands."_

_It was silent for a good thirty seconds before the man spoke. "And what's your name, pretty little girl?"_

_She shifted uncomfortably. "Rosalie," she said quietly, not looking him in the eye._

"_This is a good friend of mine, Rosie, and I owe him some debt," her mother began to explain. "And Rose, you know I ain't got no money..."_

_Rosalie wasn't stupid. She knew that this "good friend" was most likely her mother's dealer. But she still didn't understand why this concerned her._

_Without another word, her mother stood up. Her dirty blonde hair was thrown into a bun (dirty both in its natural color and from lack of proper hygiene). She took a look at Rosalie and then walked out of the apartment, shutting the door._

Rosalie sat up on her bed in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavily. _It was just a dream_, she told herself.

But she knew better. It wasn't simply a dream; it was a memory.

Rosalie heard the faint sound of country music coming from outside and remembered the bonfire. She looked out the window again; before there had only been one truck, but now there were cars lining all the way down the long driveway, some parked in the grass of their front yard. How many people had Alice and Bella invited?

Rosalie looked in the mirror. The two braids that Alice had forced her hair into were disheveled and worn looking. Rosalie pulled them out and tied them back into a simple side braid.

Just then, she heard the doorbell ring. Sure that no one else had heard it from outside, Rosalie sighed and walked downstairs, realigning Alice's cardigan. Maybe her siblings were right; she needed to be around people.

The seventeen year old pulled open the door and found the Quileute boy she'd seen earlier that day. Although his name had slipped her mind, the playful smirk on his face hadn't. She raised an eyebrow. "Tardy for the party?"

Jacob shrugged and invited himself inside. "More like fashionably late. Wasn't really planning on showing up, but hey."

"Didn't want to pass up a chance at Bella," Rosalie spoke his thoughts. The tan boy simply shrugged. Rosalie gathered that he wasn't a man of many words.

He looked at her. "Aren't you gonna tell me where I can put my jacket?" he asked, a sly grin on his face.

"No, but I can tell you where to shove it," Rosalie snapped, her unruly temper getting the best of her. What, was she the housemaid now?

She hoped that her standoffish behavior would push him outside. Or better yet, make him go home. The only reason he was here to pursue Bella, and in the end that would end up hurting Edward.

Instead, he laughed. He shrugged out of his leather biker jacket and threw it on the couch. "You don't like me, do you, Blondie?"

Rosalie looked at the ground and leaned against a wall. "As a matter of fact, I don't. In case you haven't noticed, Bella has a boyfriend. And it's not you."

For a split second, the boy looked hurt. But his expression quickly changed to one of indifference. He tilted his head, as if he had already acknowledged this fact. She suddenly remembered his name; it was Jacob.

"Well, apparently I'm her 'best friend', so you have nothing to worry about, Blondie."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and followed Jacob out to the back porch overlooking their massive backyard. Instead of heading down the stairs, Jacob leaned against the railing, taking it all in. Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie were helping Edward and Emmett throw more logs into the fire, and Jessica, Angela, and Bella stood by, admiring their men. Lauren and a few of her cronies were sitting in the lawn chairs by the pool, gossiping and eating some of Alice's hors devours. A few blockhead jocks were standing by the pool, daring each other to jump in. Rosalie and Jacob watched the dozens of partygoers milling around for what seemed like an eternity. Rosalie was in such a trance that she totally forgot she was next to the boy she wasn't supposed to communicate with.

"Jacob!" she heard Bella shout with joy. She then realized who she was leaning over the railing with and quickly backed away, heading inside the house. She wasn't one to socialize lately. She also didn't want to get anywhere near Lauren.

From the safety of the kitchen, Rosalie put her ear to the vent that led outside and held her breath, straining to listen. All she could make out were Bella's squeals and Jacob's deep voice responding to her excited blur of words. He sounded happy.

And in that instant, Rosalie felt her subtle dislike for the two teenagers change. She found some of her dislike for the Quileute being lifted, and in turn being placed on Bella.

* * *

**A/N: **Review please! Tell me if you like it, if you hate it, if you love it :) I'm open to any suggestions and constructive criticism. What do you think will happen?


End file.
